The Keepers of Fairy Glitter (FT, CCS and HP)
by theflowermaid
Summary: In the midst of the upcoming Wizarding War, Fairy Tail 1st generation Master Mavis Vermilion decides to give two people the most powerful spell from Fairy Tail. She has Eriol Hiiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki deliver it but the only question is: who is she going to give it to? (Crossover: Harry Potter, Cardcaptor Sakura and Fairy Tail. Please review!)


_**A/N: You guys are going to hate me for this. **__**With that said, check out the fanfic that this one-shot is based off, Mysterious Fates! Enjoy! (MUWAHAHAHAHA)**_

* * *

**The Keepers of Fairy Glitter**

_Italy, 1995_

The streets of Venice were beautiful and ancient. Today was the last day of the summer festival as Eriol Hiiragizawa walked down the pathway of the Wizarding bargain markets. The leaves from the tress have already started falling onto the ground and the roofs of the bargain shops. One shop in particular caught his eye. It wasn't bright or flashy like the others but it rather had it's own charm. Humble and quaint. Walking down towards it, there was something strange about the shop as he got closer.

_"Benvenuto!" _said the salesperson in a thick Italian accent. "Look around and see what will suit you! I make very cheap bargains so do choose what you want!"

As Eriol looked at the items in the shop, a voice said behind him, "Eriol! There you are."

Kaho Mizuki with her red hair stood behind him with coffee. She walked up to him with a smile on her face. "You're still looking quite young. You could pass for a sixteen year old."

"Maybe," chuckled Eriol, taking the coffee from his twenty-nine year old girlfriend. "But that could be because of the age-halting spell that disappeared when Sakura became the new Master of the Clow Cards."

"Hm." Kaho suddenly became thoughtful. "Do you think that there's a way that you can return your body to your current age?"

Eriol didn't answer. One of the main reasons why he was here to begin with was to find a potion that will return him to his real age. He has been looking for one for nearly five years, since Sakura Kinomoto turned all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. But none ever truly did deliver the promised result. Well, not in Britain anyway. He could pull some strings at Hogwarts considering that he knows Albus Dumbledore, but Subha Patel and Ginny Weasley will find out in an instant from none other than Harry Potter. He turned towards the stall again, deciding that this one time, he will turn to a chance of luck. As he decided this however, the rim of his round glasses caught something that was vaguely familiar. He didn't remember seeing it from his current life but rather from his past life...as Clow Reed. He turned to the object, which was a golden stamp seal. He picked it up and turned it over, feeling a sudden rush of memories as Clow. One of the most prominent ones involved Jodha Randall...with her Fairy Tail guild mark. Finally flipping to the bottom of the stamp, his suspicions were confirmed. He was holding the Fairy Tail stamp marker. New guild members used to go to the master to get the peculiar mark of a fairy with a tail on whichever part of their body they chose, defining their membership of the guild.

"That will be five euros, _signore_," said the salesperson, calling Eriol back to reality. Looking back at him, Eriol replied firmly and politely, "I'll take the price."

He gave the salesperson the amount and in return, he got the stamp carefully wrapped in a paper bag. A few hours later, he and Kaho sat in silence at a cafe, with the stamp standing in the middle of the table.

"So you never did find a potion, did you?" asked Kaho, breaking the silence.

"No." Eriol rested his elbows on the table, deep in thought. "But I have a feeling that this is more important than finding the potion."

"Right you are, Hiiragizawa," said a soft and gentle voice. The both of them glanced to the right, and there stood a girl barefoot in a frilly pink layered robe, a red ribbon tied around her neck with a triangle pattern outlined in hot pink and green across her chest as her blond wavy hair reached her feet with a single lock of hair pointed upward. She stared at them, her green eyes showing the definition of serious. Eriol immediately recognized who it was.

"It's funny," said Eriol. "I thought the only people who could see you were the ones who had the Fairy Tail guild mark...Master Mavis."

Mavis Vermillion smiled widely at him. "It's bit of a long story how that somehow doesn't seem to be the case anymore with some people. With that said, the stories I heard...certain people talk about were true. You're the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"Certain people?"

"You know exactly who I mean."

"Ah...with that said, how long have the members been watching over them?"

"Quite a while, actually. It's surprising just how much they know about their parents and connect them to today's situations."

Eriol laughed gently and his expression turned serious. "Master Mavis-"

Mavis shook her head. "Just call me Mavis. And as to why I'm here," she added, voicing Eriol's question, "concerns the stamp that's siting in the middle right now." She pointed to the gold stamp.

"What is about the stamp that's important?" Kaho asked, concerned. "Does it have to do something with the kids? They have enough on their hands right now."

"On the contrary, Kaho Mizuki," Mavis answered to Kaho's surprise. "This will help the two girls immensely with both their magic and their friendship. They may work well with their separate group of friends but I've found that they're technically more powerful when the two are together."

_More powerful? _Eriol thought about the day he meet them. He knew exactly who Mavis was talking about but only a few did. Kaho had no idea but being Clow Reed, he happened to know that Mavis was also known as "The Fairy Tactician." She had a plan up her sleeves.

"Mind we know more about the stamp?" Eriol asked with a slight smirk.

"I don't mind," said Mavis, returning the expression. "In fact, you need to know more about what's in the stamper if you're going to deliver it to them."

This was the first time Eriol was shocked during the conversation. "...what's in the stamper?"

"A spell. From this point, that's where I would stop but seeing that Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore, I guess it's time you know about it."

Eriol turned his body towards her, his attention span growing by the minute. It's been a while since he felt like this. "What's the spell?"

"Fairy Glitter," said Mavis, her tone dead serious, with no smile on her face. "It's one of the three most powerful spells from Fairy Tail. It radiates merciless light that can eradicate any enemy within sight and is also an complex spell. In addition, it takes a great amount of magic power to properly perform but I believe that the two I'm about to give it to will be powerful enough to do it."

"But a powerful spell for two people each?"

"Not exactly. There's only one Fairy Glitter. You can't duplicate it. However..." She pulled a chair and sat down. "...you can split it."

"How?" asked a puzzled Kaho. "I've only read books about Fairy Glitter-"

"Those books, while mostly accurate, don't know what they're truly talking about. As with powerful spells, since there's so much powerful, they can be split so that they're easier to cast. That is why I have split Fairy Glitter into two separate guild marks that will eventually go on their hands. The minute the guild mark is stamped onto them, Fairy Glitter will be forever embedded in them. The spell will have two new guardians."

The table was deadly silent. No one uttered a single word after that for the next ten minutes. But this gave Eriol a little time to think. If the two get the mark, how in the world will they hid it? But from his assumptions, it looked like Mavis thought that it's a minor problem. And the more he thought about it, the more it started to make sense. Even as a spirit, Mavis cannot protect the spell. If he knew anything as Clow Reed, it's that there are going to be times where power can become a burden and it was a huge relief to have it finally taken off his back. If it's shared between two people, it's much easier and you can depend on the other rather than yourself all the time.

"Alright," said Eriol, standing up from his chair and grabbing the stamp marker. "I'll give the stamp to them. The two were attacked at Big Ben by a certain Death Eater back in Britain two days ago anyway so I might as well go and see if they're alright."

"That's probably best," answered Mavis. "They live in the same neighbourhood so it'll be easier to get them in one place."

"But you two haven't answered my biggest question," Kaho said, perplexed. "Who in the world are you two talking about?"

Eriol and Mavis shared a knowing glance. Nodding at each other, Eriol smiled and said, "I'll give you a clue, Kaho: these two go to Hogwarts."

"I know that they got to Hogwarts, I figured that much. But who exactly are you going to give the guild marks to as well as a powerful spell?"

"I think Eriol told you about the two girls who managed to find an open time portal," said Mavis mysteriously with a wink. And that's when realisation struck Kaho's face. Putting a hand over her mouth to cover her open jaw, she said, "you don't mean-"

"Yes," confirmed Mavis. "The new keepers of Fairy Glitter and honorary members of Fairy Tail will be none other than Subha Patel and Hermione Granger."

* * *

**_A/N: And _****_that's_****_ where _****_I'm_****_ going _****_to_****_ leave it at. MUWAHAHAHAHA_**

**_I _****_wrote _****_this_****_ for you _****_guys_****_ as a special treat. I hope you liked it and do _****_comment_****_ and/or vote! :D_**


End file.
